Gaming terminals and systems, such as casino-based gaming terminals, often include a variety of physical input mechanisms which allow a player to input instructions to the gaming terminal. For example, slot machines are often equipped with a lever which causes the machine to initiate a spin when engaged.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.